


What We Know and What We do With What We Know

by apatterson1004



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatterson1004/pseuds/apatterson1004
Summary: Tony should have known.Everything was going to well. His life was finally getting on track. He should have known from his history that it would not last.Tony Stark dies. But from this tragedy will Tony finally be able to make things right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. My work has not been edited. I have tried my best to self-edit but any typos I am sorry for.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and please make them constructive. 
> 
> Thank you.

Tony had finally done it. His months of work, meetings, and sleepless nights had finally paid off. 

Oh, there was still work to be done, but now he could relax and take everyday slower. After all, he had finally had Ross kicked out and he was being held for suspicions of inhumane projects. The accords, “which he still supported, thank you very much Christine.” Were amended as much as possible and Tony was confident he could get even better agreements between the 117 countries and the Avengers. 

His personal life had even gotten better! Without “distractions” ,as FRIDAY said, he was able to focus on the people that truly mattered. Rhodey and Pepper.

Rhodey was determined to get Tony to say that his fall and subsequent injuries was not his fault. It only took 5 and half months and many bribes and threats for Tony to even speak the words and Rhodey’s new mission was to get Tony to believe them. Tony finally got some peace of mind after he tirelessly worked on braces that would allow Rhodey to walk.

Pepper was... well Pepper. She went about forcing Tony out of his lab and making him eat. Helped him through panic attacks that got even worse after Siberia was added into the mix and generally keeped Tony from self-destruction. God, Tony loved her.

He even had a protégée of sorts. Tony still felt bad about the danger Peter had been in without his suit, the suit he took away. After the Vulture debacle Tony made sure to communicate with Peter so nothing like what occurred with the Vulture would happen again. Although the communication eventually became talking and then working on projects together and finally, amazingly, became hanging out.

Everything was going great. Tony had even had Steve and his group pardoned to the point that if they stepped a foot on U.S. soil that they would be treated well and have fair trials; not thrown straight into the RAFT. 

All in all Tony felt pretty good and adjusted. 

Of course he should have known something would go horribly wrong. Of course his life would be like a Disney movie cliche. 

No, Tony instead started to relax. Everything went wrong, again! When he went to the final assembly of the U.N. He expected some last minute arguments that would boil down to nothing. He expected signing of the Accords and congratulations. 

What was not expected was Tony not being able to even make it into the building. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“Of course” was the thought Tony had as he connected with the ground. His head made a sickening crack when it met the concrete of the sidewalk.  
He watched in sick fascination as dark red liquid crept towards his sunglasses fallen on the sidewalk.  
He could hears Happy’s shouts and he could hear the screams but his mind for the first time in his life was to slow to process it.  
His sight started flickering and he realized in an odd fog of calm that “I’m dying.”  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Tony Stark died with many regrets and many things undone. He would never get the chance to see his hard work finished.  
Of course that is if Tony Stark had ever followed Fate’s plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been in many of weird situations but this one seems to have taken the cake.

One moment Tony was drifting slowly towards something unknown but he knew was were he was going to cross to somewhere, somewhere good and right, but the next he was being pulled slowly and then faster and faster away from the bridge. 

At first he fought but the farther Tony was the less he felt the tug on his soul. The pull happened for what could not be described by a concept of time but to Tony it felt as if he was pulled for a millisecond yet at the same time a million years. It was an odd sensation, one he would have thought over but could not because he reached his destination before he could. 

It was like being taken out of water. One moment submerged and the next sliding out. The pull stopped and for a moment Tony was still but when the moment passed the most blinding and horrible pain started. It was as if Tony was being torn folded and forced into a container that was much to small for his soul. 

Thankfully the pain went as soon as it came but Tony was assaulted with another pain. 

You see Tony Stark went from an intangible object without a physical form to having a physical form. He went from having no senses to using five senses of a human body. 

So what Tony experienced was nothing to being assaulted by smells, sounds, and touches. It excruciating and the pain was multiplied when Tony’s eye flickered open to see color and light that jackhammered into his mind. So Tony’s body decided to save itself from more pain by shutting down. 

In short Tony fainted.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“Young Master! Young Master Anthony!”

Tony groaned unintelligibly.

“Oh thank goodness, Young Master Anthony are you feeling well?” A cultured British accented voice said above his head. A voice that he had not heard for decades. Tony’s eyes snapped open to be confronted with an aged and concerned face above his. A face that unmistakably belonged to Edwin Jarvis.

“Jarvis?” Tony whispered in disbelief. 

“Yes young master? Do you need something?”

Emotions rushed through Tony and in his confusion he asked, “Am I in heaven.” Tony did not believe that he deserved to be in heaven but he knew that his father figure would definitely be in heaven if there was such a thing.

But to add to Tony’s confusion Jarvis looked nonplussed and then he smiled and chuckled. “No Young Master, you are not in heaven. In fact you are in New York at the Stark Manor.”

“But that’s not possible, Jarvis!” Tony answered in confusion, “You’re dead and I’m dead.” Jarvis frowned and lifted a lined hand to rest on Tony’s forehead, “Are you quite alright, Young Sir? I assure you that fainting is not the equivalent of death.” Jarvis smiled and lifted him up (lifted? What?!), “come along Young Sir you should get some rest, you’ll be right as rain in the morning.”

They left an unused office and traveled down hallways that made Tony stiffen. The house around him was so achingly familiar. His childhood home that Tony grew up in.

The sight of the old hallways that Tony romped around when he was younger brought a conclusion to mid that made his stomach drop to his feet. As with most bad things in his life he decidedly ignored it and stuffed it in the back of his mind, ‘Not probable, or even possible. There is no way.’

They reached their destination and Jarvis set Tony down on the soft carpet of Tony’s childhood room. “Go on Young Master.” Jarvis urged, “I did not just spend an hour chasing you and bargaining with you to get you ready for bed so you could run off, again.” 

Tony approached the large bed with Captain America sheets on it (doesn’t that make him blush), he resolved to get rid of those sheets as soon as possible in the form of gasoline and matches, ‘that can wait of course.’ And he jumped into bed by no small urging of the low cough that came from behind him.

“Thank you Sir for obliging to this utterly large task,” Jarvis stated primly, “now if there is nothing else you would like to bother me with I bid you a good night.” The panic that coursed through Tony was unexpected but it caused him to sit up and shout, “Wait!” Jarvis turned around with a raised eyebrow and a “Yes?” Tony shuffled but the thought that this... illusion might be gone when he woke up caused him to look up, “I-I love you Jarvis.” 

Jarvis blinked and looked surprised but it quickly melted into a kind smile, “I love you too Anthony, now get some sleep.”

Tony curled up under the, embarrassing, covers after he heard the snick of the closing doors. He smiled contently and thought, ‘If I am still here when I wake up I’ll make plans.” He then drifted off into a sleep that were free of nightmares in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being 6 again sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make this chapter more interesting than the last two.

Tony did not wake up to realize that he was still in the past. No, he woke up to Jarvis. 

Jarvis dragged him out of bed, to the kitchen where he forced Tony to sit and eat. He then dragged him back to his room and in record time undressed him from pajamas to dressing him into a small suit. Jarvis then combed Tony’s hair, had him brush his teeth, and put socks and shoes on him. All before Tony was able to wake up enough to function.

‘This is why I never made a body for JARVIS and FRIDAY.’ Tony thought as he rubbed his eye with one hand and was dragged, yet again, by his other hand. ‘I would’ve never been able to sleep in and skip meetings.’

“Young Master please listen to me.” Tony looked up to Jarvis, “First you have your morning tutoring at 7-10, then your mother had asked you to attend the lunch at 11:00 she is hosting for her friends and their children. Afterwards you have a few hours to yourself to play and then at 2:30 you have the start of your afternoon lessons that shall last till 5:00.” 

Tony groaned. 

“Oh stop complaining, Young Sir, it is not that horrible. Now come along or Mrs. Garrison will not be happy with your tardiness.” 

Three mind numbing hours later of a stiff unfeeling education, where Tony used his mastered sleep-while-eyes-are-open technique to pass the time. Tony was yet again moved bodily to another location.

Seeing his mother again was a bittersweet moment. Tony loved her but she brought memories of the crash, of when she begged for her life. 

He hugged her the instant he saw her. Tony refused to say that he burst into tears. 

Exchanging bewildered glances with Jarvis, Maria bent down and hugged him warmly, “There, there honey. I missed you too.” She wiped his eyes and smiled warmly, her eyes crinkling at the edges. All too soon, she was gone to welcome and charm her guests. 

Tony composed himself and braced himself for the “fun” that was rich and spoiled children. It was just as expected, while the ladies talked and giggled as they watch their children, the children ran around causing mayhem and seemed to drool on everything. ‘Gross’ Tony thought as a kid slobbered on a little girls bow. 

Jarvis stood beside him along the wall of the small garden room chosen as the venue. He leaned close to Tony, “Sir, might I suggest you join some of the children. You might have fun.” 

Tony looked up in utter horror, but the pointed look in answer caused him to huff and leave his sanctuary in the corner. 

He walked over to the calmest child; a girl about Tony’s current age. She had brown hair and looked utterly bored. 

Once he was near and spoke to her she started off by saying 

“My mother wants me to be friends with you, but I refuse until you have proven yourself worthy of my time,” and snootily finished with “my name is Hope Pym” 

“Tony Stark..., nice to meet you.”

It hit him while he was in the middle of teasing the girl into a more self-righteous fury (lol). 

‘Holy Shit! This is real!’

He knew of Hope since they both ran in the same circles (although she was Hope Van Dyne at the time), but he made it one of his policies that he would never approach anyone related to that stupid old geezer. 

The problem was that he never met Hope. Never even knew what she looked like. Yet, Tony was able to picture her as a child and even with her own unique personality. This scratched heaven because he would never have a Pym in paradise. It also scratched dreaming or being in a coma. Which leaves another option that freaked him out, because Time Travel? 

‘No, uh uh, he was not dealing with this’

And in only the way Tony Stark behaves, he sent all of his problems to the back of his mind and decided to enjoy the moment of calm.

With that Tony went back to the bemused Hope to piss her off even more. 

‘I’m six and she’s four, this is not immature at all’

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Is avoidance only lasted till the day ended after another mind numbing tutoring session (Tony tried to escape but Jarvis grabbed him before he could get farther than the door). 

It was only after the night ritual Jarvis put him through that Tony even let his mind wander to the problem.

Tony got out of bed and grabbed a notebook and pen.

Clicking the pen for effect he said, “well lets get started”


End file.
